


A Year, A Car, and A F_ck

by damnednforsaken (bettythetl)



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-13
Updated: 2009-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/damnednforsaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sex in a classic car makes everything cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Year, A Car, and A F_ck

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks go to [](http://firefox1490.livejournal.com/profile)[**firefox1490**](http://firefox1490.livejournal.com/) for putting this prompt up. This fic was also looked over only by yours truly so any and all mistakes are mine. Very mild spoilers for the end of Fast and Furious. Posted over at [](http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**rounds_of_kink**](http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/)

It had been a year, one full year since that day Brian, Mia, and his two compañeros had gotten Dom off that bus bound for the hell that was Lompoc. In that time, a few strange things had happened. Mia had come to him after they had settled far away from the United States' jurisdiction and told him that she would not be staying with him in the new house he had purchased for all of them. He had been expecting to rebuild a new crew, try again from scratch with a new face to add to the old.

That plan had been shot when Mia said she was moving someplace else. His two cohorts had split a week before then without a goodbye, and Dom was expecting to be left behind when she disappeared because Brian was sure to follow. Despite the pang this gave him, Dom decided that he was just going to deal with it. He had had to be alone before, so this would not be that much of a stretch for him.

Imagine his surprise, then, when he woke the next morning to find Brian cooking breakfast for two instead of the usual three. Dom had sat down in his usual chair, legitimately stunned with that surprise etched clearly on his face for once. While his mouth tried to form the question as to why Brian was still there, Brian had served them both a helping of pancakes, eggs, and bacon while chattering away in his usual manner.

Brian's personality had returned to almost the way it had been before, when they were all getting to know one another the first time around, and he babbled on almost non-stop, easily taking Jesse's old spot as the chatterbox of the group. He helped Dom in the garage, showing a surprising aptitude for computers and a surprising love for classic cars.

Dom had pegged Brian more of a modern guy as far as his cars went, mostly because of his tendency to pick an import that could blow its own paint off with how fast he took it. Brian, though, shocked Dom one day when they were bantering back and forth over their favorite car model. Dom had stated that his father's car was the best in his opinion; wisely, Brian held in his comment that Dom was biased. Instead, the blue-eyed man replied that his favorite car was a 1956 Ford Thunderbird.

Dom had blinked while Brian ranted that it was the best kind to get and how he had fallen in love with it on a trip to Beverly Hills when he was younger after seeing what seemed like hundreds of them lining practically every street he had seen. His favorite color, he had stated, was a bright metallic blue that he had only seen once on a T-Bird. Dom had made a teasing comment about Grease that had led to a spectacular round of fighting and an equally spectacular few rounds of fucking.

Oh, yeah. Another thing that changed while the others were gone was that Brian and Dom somehow would up together. They could barely recall how their constant dancing around each other had culminated into Brian riding Dom's cock in the garage, panting and sobbing his desire against Dom's kiss swollen lips, but they both recalled rather clearly that it all started with quite a few too many Coronas and tequila shots.

Since then, the two had finally stopped circling each other, Brian had moved his things into the master, and the pair lived in relative peace. Fights erupted between the two now and again, naturally. Their dominant personalities meshed well in most instances, but at times their short tempers blew everything out of proportion, such as they had just days before.

Brian refused to speak to Dom days after. So, Dom had devised a plan to bribe Brian. He had put out a few feelers, and one of his contacts had come through for him. He had found that 1956 Ford Thunderbird for Brian and had it done up in that special shade of metallic blue that Brian had waxed poetic over.

His plan was simple: give Brian the car, have the blond drive them around for a while, and then fuck him stupid until their most recent fight was forgotten. After all, sex in a classic car made everything cool, especially between to gear heads like they were. As far as plans go, this one was actually one of his better ones, not because it was simple, but because it actually worked.

Dom had even impulsively packed them a lunch just in case they got hungry with the foods that Brian secretly loved every time they were made but refused to Dom he had taken when they disappeared. Inside the trunk lay a case of Coronas with limes and some random types of Mexican food, especially the pico de gallo (1) that Brian openly devoured when Dom made it.

Brian had no clue what hit him. He had come into the closed garage at Dom's urging very reluctantly, but his eyes had nearly bugged out of their socket when he saw the car. He practically bounded over to it, running his hands along the sides and spouting of facts and specs like there was no tomorrow. Dom paid little attention to the words and far more to the look of happiness on Brian's face.

"Brian," Dom called the other man to get his attention. When he had gotten it, Dom tossed Brian the keys and gestured to the driver's side of the two-seater from where he sat in the passenger's side. Brian looked at him, confused until Dom said, "She's yours."

Brian's eyes got even wider, making Dom briefly worry about the probability of their falling out of his skull, and then he all-but tackled Dom, pushing him back against the closed passenger door and kissing him roughly. Teeth clacked against each other, noses bumped slightly before they settled into their usual rhythm.

Dom opened his legs enough that Brian could lay between them as the blond maneuvered the two of them so they could lie more comfortably on the car's seat. Brian broke the kiss on a moan as their trapped cocks came into contact with each other, and he looked down at Dom with his flushed face and fevered eyes, asking silently.

Dom smirked, parting his thighs even more and getting a hand between their bodies to undo their respective jeans. With a little more twisting and pulling, the two were fully naked with Brian sprawled on top of Dom and the blond undulating his hips against those beneath him. Dom spared a brief moment to be glad that he had thought to close up the garage early today before reaching into the car's glove compartment and snagging the lube and condoms.

Brian smirked. "Were you planning something with this, Dom?"

Dom returned Brian's smirk with one of his own as he replied, "Ya think, Bri?" Brian just huffed a laugh before taking the proffered supplies and sealing his mouth over Dom's. While his mouth was occupied, Brian let his hands wander his lover's skin, teasing here and pinching there before settling on teasing the other man's nipple with one hand and trailing the other down Dom's torso to lazily circle his cock. While pumping the length of it steadily, Brian watched Dom's reactions, waiting for that perfect second.

It came when Dom threw his head back, nearly bashing it against the door as he let out a deep, growling moan that went straight to Brian's cock, making it drip pre-cum onto the seat below. Brian suddenly stopped touching Dom's cock, stopped touching altogether, and waited for Dom to look up before slicking up his fingers. He deliberately did so in Dom's sight before pinning him where he was with an intense blue-eyed stare as he slid a finger slowly into Dom's tight entrance. Dom arched into the finger, moaning lowly at the sensation after at least a few days of not even feeling Brian casually brush against him as they worked in tandem in the garage.

Time sped after that. Before Dom knew it, Brian had rolled the condom over his straining cock, lubed it, and placed it at Dom's well stretched hole. Brian gave a low groan as he sank inside, and Dom's breath hitched slightly on his own noise of pleasure. Dom felt Brian's eyes search his face for any sign of discomfort, and upon finding none, slowly pulled out, with the seeming intention of pushing in just as slowly. Dom had other plans and hooked one leg around Brian's back as he bucked his hips, forcing the other man to plunge back into him.

Brian let out a surprised sound that changed rather quickly as he caught on. Soon the garage was filled with the sounds of flesh meeting flesh, the wet sucking of their connection, and the squeak of their sweat slick bodies sliding on the seat of the car. Dom growled low every time Brian slammed home, hitting his prostate with unerring accuracy, and Brian responded with groans of his own. Too soon for either of them, Brian began to make a low keening sound that signaled his imminent release, and as he came, he did this circle-dip undulating movement with his hips that had Dom coming with a surprised shout of Brian's name without so much as a touch to his cock.

After, Brian used one of their shirts to clean themselves and the seat up before tying off the condom and tossing it in the general direction of the garbage can. Dom held him close, stroking his sweaty hair as they both tried to regain their breath. "We cool?" he asked, his voice even more gravely than usual from his shout and constant growl during their love-making.

Brian smiled tiredly as he answered, "Oh, yeah. Definitely cool. What d'you say to taking this baby for a ride since I've already taken you for one?"

Dom rolled his eyes at the bad joke, swatting the back of Brian's head even as he looked at him with a fond look in his eyes. "Sure, blondie."

_**Fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> (1) For those of you who are wondering, pico de gallo is an Hispanic condiment made with any kind of variation on the following: onions, tomatoes, cilantro, and green chiles. Mi tío makes the best I’ve ever tasted. ^_^


End file.
